


Poor Thing

by InuShiek



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Bondage, Feeding Kink, Food Kink, M/M, NSFW, Slash, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 04:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1455082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InuShiek/pseuds/InuShiek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Knock Out loves how Starscream looks, but he can't help but love how the seeker looks when he's stuffed full of energon treats and desperate for an overload even more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poor Thing

**Author's Note:**

> ....I
> 
> ................
> 
> I don't even know anymore
> 
> *magical sparkles*

Engine rumbling steadily, Knock Out smiles down at the seeker. “Just one more for me?”

Starscream huffs, squirming a bit. He’s torn between outright writhing with Knock Out’s valve tight around his spike while the mech just  _sits_ there, but yet his tanks are so full of energon candies that excess movement isn’t particularly pleasant. “Knock Out, please, I’m full,” he says, tugging at the cuffs as he carefully grinds his spike into the red mech.

Knock Out hushes him, rubbing the candy along his lips. “Last one, Star, I promise,” he placates the mech.

Groaning as Knock Out rolls his hips and his tank sends another message to his processors that he’s really full, Starscream opens his mouth to accept the treat.

Murmuring quiet encouragement, Knock Out strokes his thumb across Starscream’s faceplates as the seeker bites down on the candy so that it bursts and flows down into his overfull tank. He revs his engine when Starscream groans and shudders beneath him. Knowing that his tank is likely bordering on painfully full, the medic rolls his hips and clenches his valve to make it up to the seeker as he runs a gentle hand along the swell of his cockpit.

"Knock Out," he pleads, arching weakly up toward the medic.

"Shhhh," Knock Out hushes him, running both hands up along Starscream’s sides and then down along each side of the seeker’s cockpit. "Let me take care of you."

Starscream groans and lets his helm fall back to the berth as he hears his tank gurgle. His hips jerk upward of their own accord when Knock Out revs his powerful engine and he feels the vibrations carry through to his spike.

"Your tank must be  _aching_ ,”Knock Out coos as he slowly rises up off of Starscream’s spike. “Poor thing.”

Crying out, Starscream’s hands clutch at the cuffs for purchase when Knock Out slides back down just hard enough to make their plating clank together, but not hard enough to jostle his tank. He shivers as Knock Out continues to pet his abdomen in long, gentle sweeps even as he repeats the perfect rise and fall on his spike. “Please,” he gasps, staring up at the medic and admiring how his frame flexes and glimmers in the dim lighting.

"Anything," the red mech promises, revving his engine once more to make Starscream quiver.


End file.
